


Steve gonna Give it to Ya

by Bangerz



Category: Captain America, Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), A/B/O, Aftercare, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky's got some ass, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Confident Steve Rogers, Consensual Sex, Cum Eating, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, Hopeful Ending, Knotting, Light Feminization, Love Bites, M/M, Manhandling, Omega Bucky Barnes, Possessive Sex, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Rimming, Rough Sex, Slick squirting, Slight Humor, Spanking, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Strength Kink, Top Steve Rogers, Wall Sex, dick choking, just Bucky getting embarrassed at his sluttiness, slight humiliation, steve rogers has a big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangerz/pseuds/Bangerz
Summary: Steve moved his hands to Bucky’s pants, unbuckling them and sliding them down those beautiful thighs while Bucky toed off his shoes.He left Bucky’s underwear on him, some type of skimpy boxer briefs that didn't leave anything to the imagination. Bucky was wet on both ends, front in filled with pre-cum and back soaked with slick.Steve was pleased.“Damn, you that wet you soaked through your panties sweetheart. I know your ass has to be so ready for me doesn't it,” Steve whispered in gravely tones on Bucky’s ear after moving from his mouth, “ But, I'm not ready to give it to ya yet sweetness; I wanna play with that little cock of yours.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 224





	Steve gonna Give it to Ya

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! 😃
> 
> This is my first fic after years of only reading so I'm letting this be the test driving experience. 👌🏽
> 
> Please comment positive critism because hate comments aren't cute. I doesn't take that much to be a nice person. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I have no rights to these characters and the Captain America movies. All rights soles belong to Marvel Studios.

The universe is a comic asshole for which Bucky knew for certain. And, the fact that he was born an Omega in a pain in the ass world in said universe didn't help. The simple occurrence that involved Captain America that would force him too these realizations would have to be the most bull shit of luck. 

Don't get him wrong, Bucky knew that being an omega in the first place would open the door for surprise “super turned on moments” as his sister Rebecca elegantly put, but he honestly didn't think it would be a ‘oh my gosh, I'm so sorry for tripping on your Dick’ situation type luck. And the fact that out of everyone that could find him, it would have to be fucking Steve Rogers of all people honestly just killed him inside.

All these thoughts floated through Bucky’s mind as he looked on his dresser and saw the phone number from Steve. He thinks he can vaguely remember the words “fuckin nice little ass sweetheart” coming out of Steve’s mouth as he left, but that maybe the universe just fucking with him at this point. 

Bucky got out the bed and went to kitchen, honestly saying fuck the bathroom for clean up because water and food was a definite need at the moment. He looked through the refrigerator and got out some leftover waffles from yesterday, then went through his cabinets to get a cup for some water. 

He would then sit at his counter and start eating that allowed his mind to clear up some. And, that's where he knew he fucked up, because memories from last night started popping back up in his mind. 

“Oh my god”, Bucky said out loud as he started going down memory lane from last night. 

*Last Night*

The door slammed shut out of impatience as Steve slammed Bucky against the door. His mouth felt nice on Bucky’s skin as he moaned when Steve kissed down his neck. Steve pulled his face out of Bucky’s neck as he said, “You're a lil slip of a thing aren't you sweetheart.” 

Bucky moaned out, “Yes Daddy,” almost as an instinctual thing which escaped him and he would immediately feel his face flame up. Steve chuckled out “Good Boy” as he started to take Bucky’s shirt off and suck on his left nipple. 

“Aahhh, yes please,” Bucky moaned out as he felt tremendous pleasure. His nipples were always sensitive, but he felt Steve took that understanding to a different meaning. Steve played with his right one with possessive fingers, twisting and bringing Bucky what seemed like never-ending pleasure.

Steve switched nipples so that he could give each one the same treatment. He continued for 5 minutes - Bucky fucking swore it was an hour - before he started to kiss and suck on the smooth chest that was before him as he moved from those hard nipples. 

Steve left hickeys, so numerous in amount that Bucky’s chest, abdomen, and stomach looked like they were bruised.

“You look so nice covered in my marks. I bet that gets you off don’ it. Covered by an alpha that can take you apart so easily,” Steve uttered with a rough voice as he kissed up Bucky’s chest to his mouth. 

Steve moved his hands to Bucky’s pants, unbuckling them and sliding them down those beautiful thighs while Bucky toed off his shoes. He left Bucky’s underwear on him, some type of skimpy boxer briefs that didn't leave anything to the imagination. Bucky was wet on both ends, front in filled with pre-cum and back soaked with slick.

Steve was pleased. 

“Damn, you that wet you soaked through your panties sweetheart. I know your ass has to be so ready for me doesn't it,” Steve whispered in gravely tones on Bucky’s ear after moving from his mouth, “But, I'm not ready to give it to ya yet sweetness; I wanna play with that little cock of yours.” 

Bucky moaned at the words that caused him to heat up more. He felt Steve’s hand go to his dick, grabbing it with his underwear as a barrier and started to jerk him off while his other rested on his hip.

“D.. Daad...Dadddy,” Bucky whimpered out. He felt himself grow wetter, his scent growing like it had a direct line with his asshole. 

“Oh sugar, you’re ruining your panties. My hand does that much to ya...haven't even done anything worthwhile yet,” Steve chuckled lowly, “ how ‘bout this sweetheart since you're so on edge: I ring 2 orgasms out of you, one with my fingers and another with my mouth on that hole of yours. How does that sound?” 

Bucky moaned at the words loudly as he shook his head in agreement - he didn't trust himself to utter a damn word. 

He felt Steve move his hands to tug down the soaked underwear - panties to Steve - and raise it to his nose. Bucky watched as Steve smelled his wet underwear deeply, hearing growling coming from Steve’s mouth. 

“Fucking hell baby boy, u smell so damn good. I want to eat you so badly right now,” Steve growled out hungrily. 

Bucky only watched and moaned out of frustration as his cock and ass was left unintended. He moved his hips closer to Steve’s, trying to gain friction to grind on, and came to a realization: Steve's clothes had been on the entire time and he stood stark naked. 

He felt himself flush and felt heat pulse at his dick - ‘dirty little shit’ he thought. 

It appealed to him the sort of power the alpha seemed to possess by just having his clothes on; it made him want to bend over and beg out ‘‘pleases’’ and “daddies.” His cock was a total rock now and from the barely thrust he was able to get on Steve’s thighs, he could tell Steve was too(holy fuck he could feel it on his thigh).

Steve stopped him from doing anything else though as he grabbed Bucky’s hip with his right hand, left still holding his underwear.

“No,” he growled out, stopping any further movement and making Bucky whimper in desperation as well as from smelling Steve's alpha scentnotch up. Steve stuffed the omega’s mouth with his underwear in retaliation to the noise, whimpers becoming muffled. 

“Hmmm….hhhhmmmm,” was the only thing Bucky could voice as he was vocally subdued. He felt his head being lifted by his chin on Steve’s left hand slick covered fingers from the panties. 

Bucky looked at Steve, the blond’s blue eyes piercing through him while the hand dropped to his other hip, both of them squeezing him before manhandling to turn over against the door. Becky laid his head on the door watching as his legs were spread and back pushed into a small arch to get his wet ass more accessible by Steve. 

“So baby, how about we start with number one...just my fingers, hm…?” 

Bucky let out a muffled moan and shook his head to signal yes. He felt Steve move his right hand off his hip, moving it until he harshly grabbed his dick. A yelp noise was broken out of Bucky as dick got much needed attention from Steve's amazing hand. 

Steve moved his hand before Bucky could get any more satisfaction and brought it to his hole. “ I'm gonna finger you and I better see you cumming pretty. Alright sugar,” Steve said with a tone offering no debate.

He got a noise from his slutty boy offering a yes and got to work. Steve worked his thick index finger in first, testing the waters -or ocean at this point - and finding Buck so warm and easy to penetrate. 

Bucky released more moans as Steve continued on, feeling the pace pick up steadily. Another finger was added soon after, so much slick making the glide fast - Bucky felt amazing.

The omega did notice, however, that Steve didn't touch his spot at all. He wondered why as he continued to moan and hear Steve groan at the image of him. 

His pondering made his mind slip away for a second, only to be brought back harshly by another thick finger sliding in. All 3 slamming on his prostate.

He screamed. 

“AAAAahhhhh...Da...Dad…,” Steve heard Bucky moan loudly, cries still muffled. He felt horny as he fingered Bucky roughly, slick making sloshing noises to his enjoyment. 

“So fucking hot baby boy…so damn easy for me. I want to see you squirt...squirt all that slick out that ass,” Steve said with growls emanating from his chest, “cause I know my baby boy is going to do what Daddy says, right?,” Steve asked. 

He didn't wait for a response and Bucky couldn't give him one. A muffled roar from his chest came crashing out through his mouth, overtaking him when Steve did something with his fingers involving grinding on his spot.

The omega felt his dick pulse and he felt his eyes white out as he came untouched, almost violently, hole gushing slick as some shot out, hitting Steve on clothes. He felt on cloud as he heard Steve groan loudly at what just took place in front of him and continued to finger him. 

Steve eventually stopped, wanting to hold a good balance between oversensitivity and pain while Bucky regained clarity.

He took the underwear out of his mouth while he amusedly voiced, “U had a good time up there baby boy? You looked so beautiful letting yourself go like that…especially when you were squirting all over my clothes.”

“Yes Daddy,” Bucky whispered, still wiped out, “I wanted to be a good boy for you.” 

“Yeah, you do, don't you sweetness; I can see it and I'm definitely pleased by it. That's why I know you can take it...letting me eat that ass out. We're ‘bout to wrench that second one out of ya sweetness,” Steve commented hotly. 

Both sides of Bucky’s hips were grabbed again by a smug alpha that barely had blue in his eyes with his pupils expanded from his arousal. He was laid all-fours on the floor and Steve followed along, taking off his shirt that released an aroma of his smoky pinewood smell.

Bucky was light-headed again just from the smell alone, eyes becoming hazy. His distracted state didn't allow him to notice Steve laying down on his back and moving his legs through his spread ones. 

“AAAAAHHhhh,” Steve heard as Bcuky jolted from the spank given to his ass. 

“Mind on me sugar...don't know what was going through that little head of yours, but I don't like sharing what's mine.” 

Steve dragged his little whore’s hips back and used his hand to go to Bucky’s chest so that he could push him back. The omega was now sitting in Steve's chest, facing away from him with slick oozing from his hole again. 

Bucky registered what was about to happen. 

“Daddy, please. I need it so much it hurts. Please stop teasing,” Bucky begged as Steve started to tap on his hole with his finger, blowing air on it as well. Bucky’s body responded to the small sensation, swear gathering on his body and his breath becoming even more haggard. 

“Well, it wouldn't be nice of me to keep my baby waiting, now wouldn't it. You need it that bad you're begging for it,” Steve paused, “I'm gonna wear this ass of yours out so good. Gonna make sure you remember it too so you never forget who made you come so hard in your life sweetheart,” grounded out Steve as he dragged that tasty ass in front of him to his face and that hole over his mouth. 

“AAaaahhhh, Dad...Daddy...daddddyy,” chanted Bucky continuously as he felt tremendous pleasure of being eaten out. His legs shock from it, but being grabbed to stop them.

Bucky felt like he was being tortured- obviously in a fantastic fashion- with not being able to move...not being able to escape Steve’s mouth and moaning loudly as a result. He swore it was reverberating across his living-room as they were still by the door. 

Steve was having a wonderful time. His tongue was plunged in that little hole, going in and out it and in and out. He took it out to swirl his tongue around the hole, teasing his boy some more before going to suck on his taint. He felt Bucky shudder at that while his moans got higher.

Steve sucked on it for a minute, the hole above leaking as he went further and sucked on the bottom of Bucky’s balls. His chin was covered in slick, fucking drenched in it, from the tongue fucking he was doing.

He took his mouth off to order, “Sweetheart, unzip Daddy’s pants and get my cock out. I want you to make sure you earn your reward completely fully,” to Bucky as he got his tongue back inside, groaning from the taste and the heat. 

Bucky couldn't concentrate, only moaning and begging for something he didn't know anymore to Steve. He didn't even register the command until he felt his nipple twist painfully followed by a sharp spank on his ass. 

Bucky heard a “Get to it” growled out by Steve as he returned to his hole. 

He bent over as much as he could with Steve’s grip still holding him. He unclasped the button from the hole of the jeans and unzipped the pants. A head rush went through him as Steve's musky alpha smell blasted into him to where he could only moan and leak more slick from his hole. 

Bucky took a second to compose himself with not much luck, but soldiering on. He got the underwear band in both hands and not having much luck pulling them down until Steve lifted his hips.

This made him come face-to-face with the monster in front of him and gasp. ‘It had to be about 10 inches’ Bucky thought to himself as he shook off his mild trepidation and got his hand - more like tried - not even fully alway around.

Steve groaned at the much needed touch on his dick, hearing his boy make a sound when he finally got it out. He took his mouth off to voice,“It bigger than what you thought sweetheart. Don't worry, I'll make it fit,” Steve said to then take a long lick over his whore's hole.

“And, don't for a second think I didn't notice how wet my toy got when you smelled my scent. Dick musk get you goin’ sugar?,” he said amusedly after. 

Bucky could only moan to the comments, feeling slightly humiliated and overwhelming horny at the same time. He bent over as much as he could to bring Steve’s dick to his mouth, taking the tip in and sucking on the lightly bitter taste of the pre-cum.

So much was oozing out that Bucky had lube to jerk the bottom half while he moved his head farther down, getting only 5inches in due to the thickness. He worked in that tandem, moaning from the taste and feel of Steve's cock. 

He felt so good...so at pleasurable peace. Bucky was going up and down, slobbering on the parts he could and choking on those he couldn't. One of his hands found their way to the balls, rolling them in his hand. 

They felt so heavy, filled with so much cum and Bucky started to imagine what Steve’s cum filling him completely would look like. He moaned and whined in desperation at the image, going down and choking himself a little out the yearning he was feeling.

Steve was growling, moaning...whatever you want to call it was he felt his boy’s throat convulsing on his cock. He felt Bucky still playing with his balls, the pleasure so fucking good as he ate Bucky out, pistoning his tongue out to get Bucky’s orgasm. His boy's moans picked up more and he felt him start to come off his dick.

Steve didn't want that. 

He moved his hips, shoving his cock back into the before retreating mouth, almost like it didn't come off at all. Steve heard Bucky choke and whine so prettly; this made him want to hear more so he started to move his tongue over that spot inside Bucky. 

Almost like an immediate reaction, Bucky started to scream, but was muffled from the dick in his throat. He heard Steve groan at the feel of him screaming on dick, the vibrations causing him lots of sensations. 

Bucky felt Steve start to move his tongue faster, using his super soldier speed on his tongue as a medium on his spot. He felt his orgasm building, hole starting to become even wetter- with Steve devouring it all up - and marked abdomen growing tighter. 

Bucky was moaning more and more, highness increasing as Steve continued his brutal tongue fucking, grabbing his hips and moving them so he grind his ass cheeks over his face even more than they already were.

His orgasm erupted out of him, everything hitting all at once with what he was feeling and the actions Steve was doing onto him. Bucky took his mouth off only to scream, “ I'm coming,” out loud and white-out the power of it.

It felt stronger than his first one, his hole squirting more slick on Steve's face - which was a delight for Steve - and his cock shooting spurts of come, vision going hazy. He felt out of time for the next minutes and barely comprehended being moved to his room, Steve navigating himself there. 

Steve placed Bucky on his bed and went to the bathroom connected to the room to find a towel. He wet it and started to swipe the slick from his face and neck with some on his stomach too. He decided to lick the cum that Bucky just shot on him though to savor the sweet taste and fuck it was delicious.

Rubbing on his stomach reminded him of his issue at the moment, dick still out of his pants and hard. He decided to ignore it for now, bringing his underwear and pants back up and barely being able to stuff in his cock with it hard. The bulge was big, protruding out to showcase a major boner. 

Steve walked over to Bucky with the towel and started to wipe him down. His boy was making non whimsical sounds and coming up from his small nap.

“Steve, what happened. All I re - remem…,” Bucky stammered at the end when he felt Steve's hand brush over his cock, a little roughly if he had something to say about it. 

The ‘bastard probably thought it was funny’ he thought as he tried to continue speaking, "all I remember is...um...is you makingmecum.” 

Steve heard Bucky rush the last part out with an airy voice as he brought the towel over his balls and right down to his asshole. 

“Yeah, you blacked out while I was eating you out. Must've been doing a good job if you creamed yourself like that.” 

Bucket felt himself blush, seeing it going down to his stomach as he listened to Steve continue, “I hope you don't mind if I helped myself to your bathroom; I wanted to make sure I could clean us before we started getting too sticky.” 

‘‘That's alright. Thank you,” Bucky replied as Steve moved to his thighs, dried slick lingering on them. 

He looked at Steve, finding blue eyes concentrating on his task of cleaning him up and being delicate as well. He moved his face downward to come to a stop from seeing the bulge coming from Steve's pants. 

Steve's concentration was broken when Bucky murmured lowly, “you didn't cum. Is it...was it something that I did.” 

Steve bent down and moved to face Bucky fully.

“No sweetheart, you did absolutely nothing wrong,” Steve said reassuringly,” it's just you went out and I didn't want to bother you while you were recuperating.”

Bucky loved this man so much even if he just recently met him. He loved him for not using him like so many alphas would have and just genuinely being a thoughtful man. 

“Steve...thank you truly. You really are a kind alpha and I want to give you something that you'll hopefully enjoy,” said Bucky as he grabbed Steve’s dick and squeezed. He felt the warmth even through the 2 layers of clothes and was completely helpless for this alpha. 

Steve groaned at the touch to his cock with the much needed stimulation already making his release pre-cum. But, he stopped Bucky from continuing when he knew he wouldn't have the resolve to prohibit further action. 

“Buck, no. I don't want you to get my dick wet just for cleaning you up. It's just simple courtesy,” replied a slightly breathless Steve. 

“But , Steve, I'm not doing this just for some type of payment for you,” a candid Bucky said as he took his hand out of Steve's, “ I'm doing this because I want what I want. Do u not smell the slick already coming out of me again. I want you.”

Bucky moved his hand back to Steve's pants to unbutton them, moving brazenly as he pulled them down to see a huge wet spot in the underwear. He heard a moan come out of himself as he lightly grinded himself on the bed. He was just about to take down the briefs before Steve stopped him again. 

“Sweetheart, are you sure cause I don't wanna take advantage of ya,” he protested gently. 

He saw his sweet boy move his eyes from is cock to his face, looking debauched and serious at the same time. Bucky replied with a “yes daddy” which made his dick harder and do a little twitch as he finally let Bucky pull down his briefs. 

It swung out in front of him, almost hitting him if he wasn't still sitting a little away. He moved to remedy that by getting on his knees and stroke the big dick in front of him. 

“Mmmhhmmm, Daddy you're so big I can't even get my whole hand around it...I want it inside me so bad. Please daddy, please put it inside. I'll even put some of my slick on it. How ‘bout that,'' desperately muttered Bucky. 

He reached back with his other hand to gather some, bringing it to Steve's cock and lathering it with it.

Steve moaned loudly at the image his whore was providing him and the fact that his cock was getting lubed with the beautiful smell of the slick. He moved his hips through the hand, chasing the pleasure as his balls were growing tight. 

“Sugar, Daddy wants to continue this, but I don't want to cum on ya. I wanna cum in that pink hole of yours,” Steve got out as he released another moan.

He felt on cloud 9 just from this, but he needed to stop. The alpha successfully - but with so much inner struggle - got Bucky’s hand off of him. 

He took a second to calm down, deep breaths in and out to stop himself from exploding right there. Bucky was whimpering desperately and angrily to his amusement, but he was about to give him what he wanted from him.

Bending down, Steve manhandled Bucky to all fours, making him look like a whore that was paid to be ready and slick for him. He spanked the left cheek and watched it jiggle a little. 

That almost sent him there with the fat ass in front of him and the sound that accompanied. ‘Fuck he cries so prettily’ he thought as he brought his tip on the hole, rubbing it up and down teasing them both. 

Low keening could be heard from the omega as Bucky tried to push back, but stopped by a hand on his hip. He felt the alpha move the tip over his hole and push slightly, feeling the tip start to slip in. 

“Da-Daddy...please...more, Dad-Daddy,” whimpered Bucky as he felt Steve push in, ignoring any resistance as he pushed all 10 inches in, feeling a pleasurable burn.

Bucky felt hot, so blissfully hot, as he clamped down the intruding cock, letting it touch all his walls. 

Steve pushed on and felt so fucking close when he finally bottomed out. He gripped his boy’s hips and tried to calm down, ‘but who the fuck could when their dick felt like it was in a furnace getting sucked on repeatedly’ he thought as he moved slightly back and thrusted forward. 

“Buck, fuck, so fucking good sweetheart...best damn hole that's gotten ma dick wet. Shit, so damn tight and hot, and so damn slick,” Steve moaned out as started thrusting harder, snapping his hips on Bucky's ass. 

His balls kept hitting that ass, and oh did that feel good. 

Bucky could only moan to the dirty shit Steve was spewing as he felt him go even harder, thrust knocking him forward and greedy hands dragging him back. He was covered in a lean sheet of sweet that got mixed the slick (Steve perverted ass would like that) and his nipples were hard.

The omega reached over to touch his right one, squeezing it and tugging on the bud. He moaned more and felt Steve move his hard thrusts to pounding as he saw the omega playing with himself. 

Bucky couldn't even formulate words as he was fucked roughly, knees giving out as he fell with Steve following, never losing the harsh rhythm. He heard sloshing noises as his slick was being dragged out of him and he felt his cock dribble just from that. 

The extra stimulation on his sensitive nipple brought even more pleasure, but he moved his hand to his cock knowing that would get him what he needed. 

A deep growl roared from angered beast. 

Steve roughly yanked his dick out hearing a pained grunt and threw Bucky on his back, bringing them face to face. 

“The hell you think ur’ doing bitch. If I told you I wanted that small mind of yours on me, the fuck you think I meant about your entire body,” Steve aggressively said, looking Bucky right in the eye. 

Bucky felt a rush of heat bombard him, his scent broadcasting his arousal knowing Steve wouldn't hurt him, but the angry voice was doing something to him. He felt himself flush in humiliation again at his bodily response as he spoke, “ I- I’m sorry. Daddy, I didn't mean it. I thought I could...i’m sorry I didn't ask you first.” 

Steve was unfazed by the pleading. He saw Bucky at a loss for words after his spew so replied with, “Nobody touches what's mine omega and now I gotta watch ya while I'm getting my dick warm.” 

He grabbed Bucky by the hips, perhaps maybe more tightly than he should have as he heard a grunt from Bucky when lifting him up and bringing towards the wall. He got Bucky to wrap his legs around his hips as he slammed him on the wall and grabbed both of his hands to restrict any movements with his right.

“For your own protection. Don't want my cock slipping out of a nice hole because my toy wants to start acting up,” Steve murmured passive aggressively. 

He grabbed his dick with his left hand and brought it to the wet hole, pushing in non-stop into a welcome heat. The alpha could only groan at the feel and knew he was leaking so much precum in that ass. 

Bucky wailed at the continuous push that only stopped when Steve bottomed out and started thrusting inside of him again. The dick was pushing against his prostate, hitting it repeatedly as Steve increased his speed.

He was being pounded into, not being able to move his arms and not wanting to move his legs in fear of falling. Steve enveloped him completely and his cock was leaking precum again at the thought...fuck Steve was only lifting him up with his left hand and damn did he get off on that.

Steve was moving like a beast he was as he held the omega whore in his being. He pounded and moved his head down to the boy’s neck, lightly biting it so it could release more of Bucky’s scent. 

‘And fuck did it’ he thought as breathed in the smell and it becoming a drive for Steve to go harder. He heard his balls slap against the ass again. He knew that he wasn't going to last long as he was getting close and they were drawing up. 

He slammed inside and stopped, releasing Bucky’s hands and grabbing both of his hips. Steve heard the omega whining, but he paid him no mind as he gave his ass a sharp slap to shut him up. He walked back over to the beds with his cock still inside Bucky when he laid him down. 

“Listen boy, you've already cummed twice and I haven't once so you're gonna wait until I do. You understand that sweetheart or are too too fucked out to comprehend. Say yes or no,” the alpha ordered.

He watched Bucky say yes with a shaky voice and grabbed both of his legs. He brought them over his shoulders and grabbed the omega’s hips, grounding his dick inside over his prostate. 

“Yeah, that does it for you. Havin’ my big dick inside that little hole of yours..fuck, sweetheart..., you feel my knot?,” Steve groaned out as the heat and the walls were massaging his cock so good,” ‘s all from you. Fuck.” 

Bucky wailed again as Steve started back with his punishing pace. He heard growls and such dirty shit from Steve’s mouth. Bucky brought his arms up and wrapped them around the alpha’s neck, pushing his head down until their lips met. 

Bucky’s mouth was immediately fucked open by Steve who sought for dominance in the kiss. Bucky moaned as Steve's tongue licked over his tongue, his teeth, and damn near the entirety of his mouth inside. He heard the alpha groan from the kiss and he loved that he was pleasing his Daddy. 

Steve retreated his tongue a few seconds later and gripped the hips in a tighter grab. He started to pound the ass harder to get off and didn't have to wait long for his knot to start popping. 

He thrusted into Bucky one, two, three more times with each having a bang effect and a scream from a receptive omega until he locked his knot inside. 

The alpha roared as he came, eyes rolling back as he reached a euphoria. His knot swelled largely, so fucking thick and full of cum as he grounded his dick inside. He cock shot inside Bucky, firing hot blanks of cum so deep - Steve groaned inside at the actuality of it. 

Bucky could only breathlessly moan when feeling Steve spew inside him. The knot was so huge inside him that it pressed relentlessly on his prostate. Steve’s grinding motion only added to pleasure that he was feeling; he could even see his cock hard as a rock from the continuous stimulation. 

He felt Steve's hand before he saw it move, eyes losing any focus from being tied to the knot. The hand grabbed his cock and started to jerk him off fast with the knot inside grinding harder and harder, almost like it was trying to go deeper inside him. 

“That's right sweetheart, moan your little heart out. My baby did what Daddy said and who am I to stop my whore from getting their reward, hmm,” Steve murmured as his hand moved over Bucky easily from all the precum. 

He watched his boy last less than 30 seconds before he started to cum and shoot off everywhere. The alpha saw cum hit his boy’s hair, face, chest, and stomach.

Steve stopped when Bucky started to whine and brought one of his cum covered fingers to his baby’s mouth, feeding it to him. He watched the omega suck on the finger and run his tongue over it to get every drop while moaning around it like the whore he was. 

“Damn sugar, you're a dirty little thing aren't you,” the alpha said as brought the remaining fingers to his mouth. He sucked on each to get all the cum while looking at Bucky in the eye.

“Shit...taste just as good as your slick,” he commented. 

After Steve finished cleaning his fingers, he laid down on Bucky while heeding his weight to not suffocate the omega. They waited 30 minutes for the knot to go down with an easy conversation to pass the time. 

When Steve finally untied from Bucky, he went back to the omega’s bathroom to get a new towel not even remembering where the last one went. He went back into the bedroom and cleaned them up with no distraction from the beautiful omega. 

Bucky watched Steve take care of him and felt on a floaty cloud, having a caring alpha doting on him. He must've zoned out for a minute or some because the next time he became aware, he saw Steve lifting a bottle of water to his mouth. 

“Come on Sugar, drink for me….that's it, there you go. Such a smart omega,” Steve praised while giving the omega something to drink. 

He stopped when Bucky didn't want anymore and brought him some crackers so he wouldn't feel so bloated when he went to sleep. It was late after all so the alpha didn't waste time to spoon the omega when Bucky stopped eating and turned his left side. 

Bucky felt the warmth of Steve and was blissful. The omega was peaceful and thoroughly taken apart with the feeling of his body being hello. He fell asleep to Steve's measured breaths and let darkness overtake him, welcoming a complete lack of consciousness.

Present 

Bucky could only sit in a puddle of slick he found himself in and a hard cock being for attention. He pondered why the alpha left and pondered the thought as a dejected feeling washed over him. 

He went to his dresser back in his room and pulled out some new underwear, only to stop when he noticed the letter on it. He saw Steve’s name on the front and opened it finding a letter to him, warming inside with happiness as he read. 

\--------  
Dear Bucky, 

I'm sorry sweetheart, but I got called in for a mission that was pretty urgent. I had to rush to the tower to leave and didn't want to disturb you. I even had to convince Clint not to fly the quinjet over and make all that noise. 

I know that me leaving after such an eventful night seems real dickish, but I promise you I will make it up to you if you will allow me. I've written down my number at the bottom and would be really happy if you gave it a use. 

With my hope and dreams - damn that sounded corny as hell - I'll hopefully see you again. 

Sincerely, Steve  
\--------  
Bucky was overjoyed at the note knowing Steve wanted to continue. He dialed the number in ecstatic fashion and watched it ring for 3 times before a voice picked it up. 

“Hello, who is this,” Steve questioned. 

“It's me, Buc-Bucky… I wanted to take you on that proposition of making it up to me,” Bucky replied back. 

This would be his action of welcoming something with potential to happen. He heard Steve say his name in such a savory way and he started to talk about a date next Friday night. 

Bucky couldn't wait.


End file.
